


A Boyfriend Text

by Kuroosama



Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date planning (sorta), Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kuroo smiles a lot in this, Kuroo's POV, Long-Distance Relationship, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Romance, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroosama/pseuds/Kuroosama
Summary: Being in a long-distance relationship was not an easy task, meeting each other was not something that happened that often specially with school and volleyball practices. But at least they could text each other at any time.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/789174
Kudos: 39





	A Boyfriend Text

**Author's Note:**

> After a long long long time [emphasize the long] I'm posting a new fanfic! I finished writing this small thing that I found abandoned on my laptop from eons ago.  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> [not beta-read, sorry]

**A Boyfriend Text**

Laying in his bed with a smile on the lips Kuroo was texting his sweet strawberry shortcake boyfriend. Eyes rapt, staring at the bright screen in the dark room; he was feeling anxious if his stupid smile and trembling fingers were any indicator.

**TETSUROU**

_Wanna come over this weekend?_

It had been some weeks since they had the opportunity to meet; school and volleyball practice were mostly the reason for their inevitable long separation. Week after week something "magically" came up in their agendas, but Kuroo was hopeful, however, that maybe this time their schedules would finally allow them to meet.

**KEI**

_Finals are over, and Coach Ukai didn’t get us to play any practice games_

That was a good sign! Kuroo was expectant, he started typing a ‘you free then’, but before he could click on the send button another text from Tsukishima showed on the screen.

**KEI**

_I guess I could try talking my parents into the idea of me going all the way to Tokyo on the weekend maybe?_

Kuroo read the text smiling brightly; heart beating fast and excitement filling his chest, “Yes! Finally!” he said out loud and started typing right away an answer.

**TETSUROU**

_It's a date then! Leave the date planning to me!_

**KEI**

_Date planning? What are you saying? It's no a big deal. No need on putting so much thought or effort into it._

Kuroo could hear how flustered his boyfriend was just by a simple text. However, he frowned. How could Kei say that it was not a big deal? But before Kuroo started texting, another message arrived.

**KEI**

_We could do whatever... like the other time I went over._

Kuroo grinned at the text. He would have paid anything to see Tsukishima's blush right now, and Kuroo was pretty sure that text was a hint to what the blond wanted to do. The last time Tsukishima had come over they did not plan anything special but Kuroo made sure to take his boyfriend to his favorite cake shop to get a slice of strawberry shortcake.

**TETSUROU**

_Let me indulge my boyfriend as much as I want, yes? I promise I won't do any extravagant planning or make you uncomfortable. Trust me, Kei!_

Kuroo waited patiently for another text. His hands starting to get tired of holding the phone up, and eyes starting to feel heavy of sleep. It took more than a couple of minutes for Tsukishima to reply, but when he did…

**KEI**

_I'm looking forward to Saturday, and I’ll be staying over your place. Good night Tetsurou._

Kuroo dropped his phone on his face. Scolding his own stupidity, he picked it up right away, a Cheshire like smile adorned his lips.

**TETSUROU**

_Can’t wait to see you Kei and share the warmth of my bed with you my sweet strawberry._

_Sleep well bae ♥ ˪৹⌵ೕෆ⃛(˃͈ દ ˂͈ )_

Kuroo set his phone aside and closed his eyes. He was sure his boyfriend would be cursing him - or even blocking him - for the next minutes because of the cheekiness of the message, but he did not care and he was not sorry for being a dork around Tsukishima. All he wanted was to see Tsukishima's smile, humorous comebacks and those bright sharp golden-brown eyes locking on him, staring only at him and paying attention only to him.

A smile was still lurking on Kuroo's lips and his chest was warmer than before. With the thoughts of having Tsukishima with him soon in his arms he fell asleep, and if he had looked at his phone once more his heart would have skipped a beat. On the screen it read:

**KEI**

_Shut up! And don’t call me that, you embarrassment of a boyfriend!_

**KEI**

_Make sure to have an extra pillow for me, or I'll sleep on top of you and suffocate you to death._

_♥ ˪৹⌵ೕෆ⃛ (҂⌣̀_⌣́)_


End file.
